


Колыбельная Равнике

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Azorius, Boros - Freeform, Dimir, Gen, Golgari, Gruul, Guilds, Izzet, Jace Beleren - Freeform, Niv-Mizzet - Freeform, Orzhov, Ravnica, Selesnya, Simic, Song - Freeform, lyrics, rakdos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Песня была написана после полигонной ролевой игры "Равника" и перед выходом сета Magic: the Gathering "Возвращение в Равнику".





	Колыбельная Равнике

Доброй ночи, равничане. Исчезает шумный день,  
К вам идет вечерний сумрак, а за ним ночная тень.  
Ночь над Равникой повисла, мир окутан сонной тьмой,  
Убаюкивает город, дарит гильдиям покой.  
Спит Азориус над свитком, утомил его закон.  
Мироходец завернулся в синий плащ и смотрит сон.  
Задремал на страже Борос, опираясь на копье.  
Оржов спит с мешком в обнимку, держит золото свое.  
Спят вповалку селезнийцы, вместе сладко до утра.  
Отдыхает демон Ракдос и его ужасный храм.  
Симик спит с разумной тварью, что пригрелась на груди.  
Спят-храпят Груулы в яме – лучше к ним не подходить.  
А под ними, в подземельях, там, где сыро и темно,  
Среди плесени и гнили спят Голгари мертвым сном.  
Небо черное, как сажа, острый шпиль пронзил луну.  
Все умолкло, даже Иззет соблюдает тишину –  
Прикорнул дракон Нив-Миззет, выдыхая едкий дым.

Доброй ночи, равничане.  
Мы Димиры.  
Мы не спим.


End file.
